


Here without you（此生无君）

by salinarain



Category: Fantastic Beasts - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salinarain/pseuds/salinarain
Summary: theseus的战死梗





	Here without you（此生无君）

伦敦秋季少有的晴天，金色的阳光洒进纽特的客厅，照在他的桌案上，各种笔记和速写草稿被风一吹散落一地。他放下羽毛笔站起身想去拾那些纸张，却被突如其来的门铃声打断了动作。

站在门外的人穿着一身黑色长大衣，戴着藏青色的礼帽，手捧一个黑色的盒子，看身型是个女性。见屋内没有应答，她再次按响了门铃，刚放下右手，房门打开了。

“伊……伊丽莎白？”纽特不太确定对方的名字，但他认得面前的这个女孩，曾经在魔法部的公共餐厅里见到过她和忒休斯一起吃午饭。原以为丽塔去世后哥哥走出悲痛终于开始再次恋爱了，偷偷问了傲罗部的其他同事才知道原来伊丽莎白已经结婚了，她只是忒休斯最得力的助手而已。

“是我。”她还不太习惯只有一只眼睛的视野，这让她不得不偏头看着纽特。在见到箱子的主人时伊丽莎白突然觉得手中的份量变得无比沉重，她甚至不知道如何开口才能显得委婉一点，因为这对于斯卡曼德家唯一健在的人来说是毁灭性的打击。

“你的眼睛……”纽特小心翼翼地指了指对方被眼罩遮住的左眼。在他的记忆里伊丽莎白没有任何身体上的缺陷，也就是说这个伤是最近才有的。

伊丽莎白刚要回答，一只猫头鹰就叫着飞过纽特屋子的大门，扔下了今天的《预言家日报》。

报纸不偏不倚正好砸在男主人的脚边，两个人的视线自然被报纸所吸引，头版刊登的新闻大标题被加粗变大，看起来是那么刺眼，刺眼到纽特以为这是用其他语言所写的，仿佛一瞬间他失去了最基本的阅读能力。

 

《魔法部傲罗主管忒休斯·斯卡曼德在保加利亚牺牲》

 

“该死的…”伊丽莎白在内心默默咒骂道，没想到这件事传得那么快，原本应该是自己想到最合适的方法来告诉忒休斯的弟弟，这也是忒休斯在生命最后一刻要求自己做到的。但一切却被一份报纸给打破了。

纽特好不容易把视线从地上挪开，看向一个月前和忒休斯一起去保加利亚执行任务的傲罗，她失去的那只眼睛已经向他说明了当时情况有多么复杂与惨烈。他不知道自己究竟该看哪里，突然想起地下室的小动物们，想赶紧去确认一下他们是否都安好，但捧着箱子站在门口的傲罗怎么办？

纽特的惊慌失措全写在了脸上，他想说什么却只是动了动嘴皮子，音全卡在了喉咙里，他的脸开始因为激动慢慢变红，似乎下一秒就会因为缺氧而窒息。

“Take a breath，纽特！”这不是个好征兆，伊丽莎白看出来纽特正处在无法自控的阶段，他需要帮助。

纽特倚靠在门框边上，用力深吸了几口气，随着氧气进入肺部，理智也慢慢恢复了过来。

“不请我进去坐坐吗？”伊丽莎白指了指敞开的大门，并把手中的黑盒子抬了抬。

“好，我是说，是的，请进吧。”他站直身体把忒休斯昔日的同事请进了屋子。

纽特挥了挥魔杖，茶壶和茶杯飞了过来，当杯内被斟满了红茶后，准确地飘到了伊丽莎白面前的茶几上，而茶壶继续浮在半空，等待着主人的指挥。

“这是给你的。”傲罗一坐下就把那个神秘的黑盒子交给了纽特。

他接过盒子，有点重量，盒子上贴着一张牛皮纸，上面是忒休斯的字体，有点化开的墨水书写着纽特的名字。  
“这是？”纽特疑惑地望向伊丽莎白。

“这是傲罗部门每个人都有的遗物盒。”她喝了口茶，顿了顿，“每个新进来的傲罗都会收到这个箱子，要写上自己亲人的名字和联系方式，里面可以放自己认为最重要的东西，留给最重要的人。显然，忒休斯都留给了你。”

纽特听完后就没了打开盒子的勇气，他开始不受控制地猜想里面会有什么。

“那他是怎么……”他犹豫了半天终于问出了口…

“我们的线报出了错误。”伊丽莎白明白纽特想知道什么——真相，“当我们赶到保加利亚格林德沃的据点时被埋伏了，他们显然知道我们有多少人，战斗力是多少。忒休斯他为了救我们一个伙伴打开了防护罩，被……”

“我知道了。”纽特打断了她的话，手肘支在膝盖上，不停地揉着自己的额头，“如果你不介意的话，我想一个人先冷静一下。”

“如果你需要任何帮助，可以来魔法部找我。”伊丽莎白留下这最后一句话，幻影移形消失在了纽特的客厅里。

 

纽特一人坐在沙发上，望着这个盒子，有点不知所措。不论是乌克兰铁肚皮火龙还是绉吾都没有让他退缩过，唯独这个遗物箱让他下不了手。他想了很久很久，久到时间也失去了意义。当纽特注意到已经夕阳西下时，终于鼓起勇气打开了它。

出乎他的意料，盒子里的东西很多。有从1925年开始独自离家时给忒休斯写的信，每一封都在，每一张信纸上署名处的字迹都变得有点模糊，纽特摸了上去，猛然意识到这是被拇指来回摩挲造成的，他吓得收回了手。自己的心跳开始变快，一个答案呼之欲出。

除了自己的信以外，还有一封火漆印完好的信，信封上面写着“致：Newt”。

 

“当一种情感浇灌在你的血液里，篆刻在你的生命中，你要如何把它从记忆里摘除？我不能，所以我带着拥有你的记忆而离去。

我为不能够参与到你的一生而感到遗憾，但恳求你能在漫长的人生中记得曾有个叫Theseus的人，他是你的哥哥，他爱你，他一直想保护你，可惜在你看到这封信时他已离你远去，不，是我已离你远去。直到我踏上战场前一刻我亲爱的弟弟仍在逃避我，但这已经不重要了。

我为你准备了最后一份礼物，Newt，希望你能喜欢。

看在梅林的份上，请照顾好自己。

 

爱你的，Theseus Scamander.”

 

纽特开始疯狂寻找盒子里的“礼物”，那份礼物是个蓝丝绒材质的首饰盒，被藏在了赫奇帕奇魁地奇长袍内侧口袋里。纽特打开一看，两枚银色的戒指静静地躺在里面，戒指上没有繁复的图案，只简简单单刻了三个字“T&N”。

他此刻的心情是复杂的，似乎一切兜兜转转又回到了原点，甚至他还失去了挚爱。他又该如何告诉哥哥，他在信中提到逃避只是因为自己不知道怎样去表达感情。纽特以为自己对忒休斯抱着一种畸形的情感，他不敢对忒休斯做任何充满爱意的举动，他已经让他失望太多次了，纽特不愿看到哥哥因为自己爱他而转身离去。可偏偏逃避促成了忒休斯的离去，那么决绝、那么义无反顾。

纽特木纳地把东西收拾好，默默转身走上了楼梯，走进了浴室，他抬腿一步跨进了浴缸，打开了花洒，温水迫不及待地一泻而出，顺着他的脸廓打湿他的衬衫和裤子。他用手臂环抱着双腿，发呆。

在纽特成年后，他为了掩盖真实感情开始变成了众人眼中的“坏弟弟”，他可以毫不留情地拒绝每一个忒休斯给他的意见，他暗示自己按照喜好来选择自己的人生。忒休斯希望他能够以优异的成绩从霍格沃滋毕业并成为一名傲罗，他偏偏为了挚友被学校开除；忒休斯退而求其次地希望他能好好在魔法部工作，这样自己能保弟弟的安全，他偏偏为了神奇动物相关书籍的撰写走遍天涯海角，让忒休斯时时牵挂；忒休斯希望他能参加家庭晚餐，改善走向变得复杂的兄弟关系，他偏偏一次次食言，让忒休斯空等。所有的一切看起来他都没有错，但只有纽特知道，他自以为很了解忒休斯，知道一再远离哥哥，他也会继续包容自己，温柔地对待自己。然而纽特直至今时今刻才发现自己并不了解忒休斯，一点也不。如果早点意识到哥哥的感情，也许一个月前他给予忒休斯的不会是逃避闪烁的眼神，而是一个主动的拥抱，一个道别吻。

可世上哪有后悔药可吃，终究纽特还是永远的错过了忒休斯。

温水慢慢没过了纽特的膝盖，被温柔环抱的感觉就像是忒休斯给他的每一个拥抱一样，就像是忒休斯还在他的身边。

 

纽特也不知道最后自己是怎么躺在卧室的床上，当他醒来时已是第二天上午了，显然邦蒂已经来过，她留了字条，希望斯卡曼德先生能够坚强起来，连邦蒂也知道了忒休斯的死讯。

他匆匆起床，换了身新的衣服，上班已经迟到，正准备在壁炉里洒飞路粉，猫头鹰送来了一封信，纽特不得不钻出壁炉，拾起那封摆在书桌上的信。

那是一封来自魔法部的信，打开火漆印后里面只有简单的一张卡片，要求纽特·斯卡曼德先生今日前去圣芒戈医院认领忒休斯的遗体，昨天傍晚事故处理科的同事已经把遗体从保加利亚运回来。

看完信后纽特像想到什么似的回房间取了样东西塞在了大衣口袋里。

“圣芒戈医院！”绿色魔法火焰下掩盖着的是他悲伤的眼神。

 

医院不知为何比平时看起来忙碌，站在一楼接待大厅里的纽特和穿梭不息的人流格格不入，他就像是一座静止的雕像般，直到有人拍了拍他的肩膀。

“斯卡曼德先生，请随我来。”一个微胖的护士示意纽特和她走，“我叫珍娜，魔法部连夜把你的哥哥送了过来，让我们妥善安置。”

纽特和她一起坐上了走廊尽头里的一座老式电梯。他年轻时没有少来过这所医院，但却从未注意到角落里的这部电梯，它被魔法掩盖了起来，那是通往地下一层停尸间的唯一方法。

整个楼层安静得能让人产生幻觉，只有他和珍娜的鞋子踏在地板上发出的“踢踏”声回荡在耳边，纽特希望自己能一直走下去，不要停，他突然害怕起和忒休斯的这最后一面，他紧紧握着口袋里的蓝丝绒戒指盒，直到盒子的棱角让他的手指感到了疼痛，直到手心开始冒汗。

“斯卡曼德先生，这里。”珍娜拿出魔杖，正准备打开冰冷铁门，却被纽特按住了。

“我……”他开始紧张，他用手撸了几下脸庞，纽特在做心理建设，他必须筑建起高高的围墙才能保证自己不会轻易倒下。

“我知道这很难。”显然在圣芒戈医院工作了十几年，这对于珍娜来说是很司空见惯的事情，“也许里面的人也在等着你。”

里面的人也在等着你，忒休斯也在等着他。

如果连最后一面也不肯见，忒休斯一定会带着最大的遗憾离开人世，这实在是太过残忍。

纽特放开了手，珍娜的魔杖轻轻一点，门朝内打开了。他望着她熟练地在一排排小门前确认忒休斯的名字，最后在第三排最中间的位置找到了他，铁床随着珍娜的动作缓缓飞到了位于边上的陈尸位上。纽特就这样看着，仿佛在看一部麻瓜电影一样。忒休斯被一层魔法保护层笼罩着，保护层闪烁着五彩斑斓的光芒，让人看不清里面的状况。

“保护层可以由血亲打开，确认无误后我再帮你封闭起来。”珍娜边说边走向大门，“我可以给你几分钟，但是不要拖太久。”

沉重的铁门被关上，房间内只剩下了斯卡曼德兄弟俩。

纽特从未觉得行走是件困难的事，但此刻他却像个刚学会走路的婴儿般，一步一步走向忒休斯。当他伸手触摸到保护层时，光芒消失，完整的露出了保护层里的遗体。

忒休斯看起来像是睡着了，穿着他最喜欢的那套深灰色西装，长大衣换成了巫师袍。手臂自然下垂在身体两侧，面容苍白但又显得平静安详。

纽特颤抖着抚上忒休斯的脸庞，思念如潮水般涌上心头，他摇了摇头，鼻子一酸，眼泪已经在眼眶中打转。他忍不住抽泣了一声，一切都太晚了…太晚了…

“对不起，忒休斯。”纽特自言自语道，“我也爱你，和你爱我一样。不仅仅是兄弟之间的那种，是爱人之间的爱。”

还有很多话想说，却不知该从何说起，再开口时发出的已是悲鸣。

“谢谢你。”谢谢你曾经包容我的一切，永远以最温柔的一面对待我，即使我经常让你无可奈何；谢谢你曾经对我的支持，即使我永远在逃避着你的拥抱；谢谢你让我懂得了爱，让我懂得了珍惜。想到这里，纽特试图忍住不哭，但是眼眶已经承受不住那么多的泪水，它们顺着他带着雀斑的脸颊滑落。如果此时忒休斯还活着，一定会伸手擦拭掉那些闪耀着珍珠光芒的泪珠，安慰他，并给他一个紧紧的拥抱。

“我爱你。”他倾身低下头轻轻吻住了忒休斯毫无血色的，冰凉的嘴唇。随后纽特拿出了戒指盒，取出其中一枚，抬起哥哥的手掌，为他的无名指戴上。而另一枚则为自己戴上，“我想，这是你所希望的。”

我永远爱你，我的哥哥。

如果可以，来世再见。


End file.
